Oh Boys!
by Riyuki18
Summary: Hiashi mimisan, Hanabi pasang tampang mupeng, Hinata mukanya merah! Apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar Neji? Sai menangis karena sudah ternodai oleh Neji! Sesuai janji chapter ini tamat pada chapter 5 dan ide lainnya bakal gue salurin ke fic collab gue sama Luki dan jangan heran kalo nemu joke-joke yang mirip kayak di fic ini. Disana joke kaya gini bakal gue banyakin. Thanks for read.
1. Milik Naruto Yang Berharga

A/N : Gue Riku, nulis fic ini untuk menghibur kembaran gue yang entah kenapa jadi pundung gak jelas. Gue udah mencoba ngajak dia muter-muter main game tetep aja pundung. Akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk bikin sebuah fic dengan genre humor dan nyuruh dia baca nantinya, semoga anaknya bisa ketawa. Fic ini nspirasi dari kelakuan teman-teman game gue yang berjumlah 54 orang (semuanya cowok) dengan berbagai macam kelakuan yang aneh-aneh dan suka bersikap gak jelas. Well, ini cuma short story per-chapter dan gue update kalau gue dapet hal-hal lucu lagi. Mungkin 5 chapter cukup? Please enjoy this.

* * *

**Warning : T rate, Sho-ai? Entahlah, mungkin. **

**Genres : Humor/Friendship.  
**

**Pair : First chapter GaaraXNaruto.  
**

**Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**This story belong to Riku, dedicated for my twin, Yuki.  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Oh Boys!  
**

**(Kembalikan Milikku yang Berharga)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah dan indah, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat muram, kusam, kusut, gelap, pokoknya penuh dengan aura gelap deh. Hal itu disebabkan karena kemarin malam dia tertimpa musibah yang tak pernah bisa dia duga dan tak pernah bisa dia sangka, karena malam itu dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya, sesuatu yang penting dan telah direnggut paksa oleh seorang pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara. Hari ini, dia akan membuat perhitungan pada pemuda itu, tidak peduli lagi apa kata orang nanti.

Pemuda itu tergesa menuju kelas Gaara setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. Terlihat semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan dia beruntung melihat sosok Gaara diantaranya, sedang berjalan santai dengan Kiba. Benar-benar keterlaluan, pikir Naruto. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu berjalan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan melupakan semuanya setelah dia merebut milik Naruto yang paling berharga itu.

'_Awas saja kau Gaara! Tak akan kumaafkan!'_ geram pemuda itu dalam hati dan bergegas menghampiri sang pemilik nama Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Gaara dan segera mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara dengan datar sambil menatap Naruto tajam, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"I-itu… " tiba-tiba saja pemuda ini tergagap begitu berhadapan dengan Gaara. Dia jadi ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. "A-aku minta… Kembalikan… " sambungnya lagi setengah ragu, apalagi sekarang mereka menjadi perhatian para siswi perempuan disana yang tampaknya tertarik untuk mengetahui pembicaraan antara dua orang cowok yang sering digosipkan memiliki _affair_ ini. Sakura dan Ino sang ratu gosip langsung pasang kuping, Hinata wajahnya langsung memerah begitu saja. Temari yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengarnya langsung melotot aneh.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto yang tidak jelas itu.

"Kembalikan… Kembalikan apa yang telah kau ambil dariku! Kembalikan milikku yang paling berharga!" Naruto bicara setengah berteriak dan berusaha mengatakannya secepat mungkin. Gaara kembali bingung tak mengerti maksud omongan Naruto. Sedangkan yang lain semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui ada apa sebenarnya diantara Gaara dan Naruto.

"Milikmu yang mana?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah polos. Jawaban Gaara itu berhasil membuat kepala Naruto berasap, wajahnya sudah merah karena kesal dan malu. Masa dia lupa semudah itu? berarti Gaara juga lupa akan janji yang dia buat padanya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Ma-malam itu kau telah-" Naruto kesal dengan perkataan Gaara yang bisa lupa begitu saja, benar-benar sial nasibnya. Dia berusaha menjelaskan lalu omongannya langsung terpotong oleh Gaara yang sepertinya sudah mengingat apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Oh, yang malam itu? Hahaha… Aku sangat menikmatinya Naruto." Gaara langsung ber"ooh" kencang dan sebuah seringai di wajahnya muncul. Dia sedikit mengintimidasi Naruto. Hal itu menyebabkan para siswi disana berbisik-bisik dan berusaha menerka maksud dari percakapan kedua orang pemuda di depan mereka. Seketika wajah para siswi disana berubah merah sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu Gaara! Pokoknya cepat kembalikan! Atau kagu gantikan dengan uang saja!" hardik Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara.

"Jadi kenikmatan malam itu harus dibayar? Kupikir gratis... " balas Gaara yang langsung merogoh dompet hitam miliknya dan mengambil uang dari dompet itu.

"Pokoknya cepat bayar! Enak saja, setelah kau menikmatinya masa tidak dibayar!" Naruto langsung mengulurkan tangannya menagih uang dari Gaara. "Dua puluh ribu!" sambungnya lagi meminta uang sebesar dua puluh ribu rupiah.

"Tak kusangka Naruto semurah itu?" bisik Sakura pada Ino, sedangkan temannya itu sudah manggut-manggut tak jelas.

"Jadi mereka seperti itu... " Kiba yang berada di dekat Gaara langsung minggir beberapa meter ke samping sambil menatap tak percaya pada dua sahabatnya ini.

"Nih! Dua puluh ribu, sesuai dengan yang kau minta!" Gaara menyerahkan uang itu pada Naruto, Temari langsung jatuh pingsan sedangkan Naruto langsung tertawa senang.

"Bagus dengan begini kita impas!" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum puas. "Lain kali kalau mau menginap di rumahku lagi jangan makan ramen _limited_ _edition_ milikku lagi! Atau kau akan kuberi denda lima puluh ribu!" sambung Naruto yang akhirnya ketahuan sudah apa yang sebenarnya dari awal mereka bicarakan.

GUBRAK!

"Ja-jadi semua itu masalah ramen?" tanya Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan yang langsung berusah aberdiri dari posisi gedebum.

"Iya, aku menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen _cup_ _limited_ _edition_ milik Naruto, heheheh." Gaara malah menjawab sambil cengengesan.

TBC

* * *

Riku : Selamat menikmati hehehe... Thanks for reading.


	2. Cepat Buka Atau Kupaksa!

Warning : T rate, humor garing (?), setting sekolahan, gak jelas, short drabble.

Genres : Humor/Friendship.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Pair : This chapter HidanXKakuzu.

This story belong to Riku, dedicated for my twin and for all readers.

Sebagai pelepas stress semoga terhibur.

**Chapter 2**

**Oh Boys!**

**(Buka Atau Kupaksa!)**

**.**

**.**

Di sekolah Konohagakure terlihat ada tiga orang yang wajahnya terlihat udah tua banget tapi masih pake seragam, mungkin mereka keseringan gak naik kelas kali ya? *didepak*. Ketiga orang itu adalah Kisame, Zetsu, dan Pein.

"Kemana sih mereka berdua?" tanya Kisame sambil melihat kesekliling halaman. Kayaknya hiu jadi-jadian ini sedang mencari seseorang.

"Tanya anak itu aja tuh, kali aja liat!" Zetsu sang Venusflytrap memberi usul sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang menggendong-gendong anjing.

Jadilah ketiga murid sekolah gagal ini mendatangi pemuda itu.

"Oi!" sapa Pein memanggil pemuda itu dengan tampang sangar.

"Ampun om! Saya gak punya duit, jangan palak saya!" pemuda itu malah membalas ketakutan sambil sembah sujud. "Saya gak ada barang berharga, ada juga Akamaru. Silahkan diambil kalau mau!" pemuda itu malah nyodorin Akamaru aka anjingnya ke depan muka Pein.

"HUACCCCHOOO!" Pein yang alergi sama bulu anjing langsung bersin dahsyat banget sampe-sampe dateng badai topan seketika yang meniup sang pemuda itu jauh entah kemana.

"UWAAAA SAMPAI JUMPA KAWAN-KAWAN!" terika pemuda yang mental itu terbang ampe keatas sambil lambai-lambai gaje pake sapu tangan.

"Yah, gimana sih. Gimana cari Hidan sama Kakuzu nih?" tanya Kisame garuk-garuk bingung mau nanya siapa lagi.

"Temen kalian berdua lagi pacaran tuh di UKS! Bertiga malah sama Deidara!" samber cewek berambut coklat aka Matsuri sambil kedip-kedip penuh arti. Pein dan kawan-kawan langsung saling pandang, sesaat muka mereka tampak bingung tapi sedetik kemudian muncul seringai setan di muka masing-masing. Dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka langsung ngacir menuju UKS.

Di depan ruangan UKS…

.

.

"Cepet buka Hidan!" terdengar suara teriakan Kakuzu dari dalam. Pein langsung nyengir berpikir nista, belum apa-apa udah denger buka-bukaan. Otak mesumnya langsung jalan.

"Kagak!" bales Hidan teriak ke Kakuzu.

"Lama! Buruan buka! Kasian tuh Deidara udah nungguin dari tadi!" omongan Kakuzu kali ini sukses bikin trio penguping yang di depan langsung _jawdrop_, gak sangka kalau Deidara ikut-ikutan juga.

"Enak aja main buka-buka!" kelihatannya Hidan lagi protes di dalam gak mau buka.

"Buka!" Kakuzu udah kedengeran marah sama Hidan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" bales Hidan berkali-kali.

"Buka atau… Kupaksa!" ancaman Kakuzu yang satu ini bikin PeinKisaZetsu melotot gak percaya ternyata Kakuzu demen main paksa, bahkan sama _partner_-nya sendiri.

"Paksa aja, un!" Deidara ikut menyemangati Kakuzu. Tak disangka Deidara juga demen paksa-paksaan, _poor_ Hidan batin Kisame, Pein sama Zetsu dalam hati.

"Kau merepotkan!" terdengar Kakuzu udah gak sabaran menghadapi Hidan.

"AHH! Apa yang kau lakukan sialan! Jangan menyentuhku!" Hidan teriak histeris, Pein otomatis gigit jari ngeri sambil membayangkan hal yang 'iya-iya'.

"Bawel sekali kau! Atau aku akan mempercepatnya lagi?" balas Kakuzu kembali mengancam Hidan.

'_Kakuzu, kau tega sekali!'_ batin Kisame yang tidak menyangka kalau Kakuzu itu kasar sekali. Meski Hidan seperti itu tapi dia merasa kalau pemuda berambut putih itu tidak boleh dikasari seperti itu.

"GYAAAAA! Lepaskan brengsek! Arghh, kau menyakitiku!" Hidan kembali berteriak-teriak kesakitan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya! Ayo kita tolong Hidan!" kata Kisame yang merasa kasihan mendengar rintihan Hidan dari dalam.

"Setuju!" balas Pein dan Zetsu sambil mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo kita dobrak!" usul Pein dan dalam hitungan ketiga mereka langsung mendobrak pintu UKS (padahal gak kekunci tuh! Dasar sok aksi).

BRAKKK!

Pintu UKS berhasil didobrak saudara-saudara, dan mereka langsung cengo begitu melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Disana terlihat Kakuzu yang udah tersenyum puas, Hidan yang berdiri dengan tampang manyun dan Deidara yang lagi duduk dengan tampang kusut.

"Kakuzu brengsek! Gara-gara kau, aku harus memperban tanganku lagi dari ulang!" Hidan misuh-misuh sambil memperlihatkan bagian tangannya yang terluka dan memerah.

"Masalahnya perban itu mau dipake buat kaki Deidara yang keseleo!" bales Kakuzu dengan tampang gak dosa.

"Cih... Gara-gara perban UKS habis, perban yang ditanganku jadi korban!" Hidan yang kesel langsung keluar gitu aja dari UKS.

"Huh, daripada beli, mahal tauk!" desis Kakuzu yang gak mau modal beli perban lagi buat Deidara. "Sini kakinya diperban pake ini!" Kakuzu nyuruh Deidara menjulurkan kakinya buat diperban.

"Kalian bertiga sedang apa disitu, un?" tanya Deidara dengan polosnya yang bingung liat Kisame, Pein sama Zetsu matung gak jelas.

"Ternyata... Kita salah duga... " gumam Pein pelan.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas... " sambar Kisame yang keliatannya malah kecewa ck ck ck.

Mereka bertiga berjalan gontai balik ke kelas, bener-bener deh. Dikirain Hidan kenapa-kenapa gitu sama Kakuzu. Gak taunya masalah perban toh ck ck ck.

TBC

* * *

Riku : Gak banyak komentar deh, selamat menikmati aja semoga terhidur dengan humor gagal buatan gue. Ada yang bisa kasih saran mengenai bahasa, enaknya pakai gimana? Thanks for reading anyway.


	3. Tersangkut Di dalam!

Warning : T rate, dapat merusak otak, Short drabble yang gak jelas alurnya karena cuma buat lucu-lucuan (moga-moga lucu).

Genres : Humor/Friendship.

Pair : SasukeXNaruto.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Story belong to Riku for my twin and for all reader.

Semoga bisa menjadi pelepas stress dan membuat kalian tersenyum ^^V.

Chapter 3

**Oh Boys!**

**(Tersangkut!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Siang itu Anko memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di ruangan kantor guru karena dia benar-benar merasa pusing, apalagi melihat tingkah laku murid-muridnya gak ada yang beres semua. Kepalanya terasa senut-senut, belum lagi mengenai dua muridnya yang bernama Sasuke dan Naruto yang selalu digosipin berpacaran dan selalu membuat ulah di kelasnya. Dengan langkah lebar dia menuju kantor guru berharap bisa tenang, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu dia mendengar sesuatu yang tak lazim dari ruangannya.

"Gawat! Aku tidak bisa keluar Naruto!" terdengar suara Sasuke dari dalam ruangan kantor guru. Anko berpikir sejenak apa yang kedua murid nakal itu lakukan di dalam ruangannya.

"Serius gak bisa keluar? Aduh, bagaimana ini?" tak salah lagi, suara yang satunya adalah milik Naruto. Pemuda itu terdengar panik.

"Mana kutahu! Tiba-tiba saja tersangkut di dalam!" balas Sasuke yang setengah mendengus sebal. Anko berusaha menerka apa yang tersangkut? Kenapa keduanya sangat panik begitu.

"Baka! Masa bisa nyangkut sih?" balas Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Kau yang baka! Kau yang menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat memasukkannya, kan!" sambar Sasuke yang sekarang marah-marah pada Naruto.

.

"Tidak mungkin… Mereka benar-benar melakukannya!" sambar Ino setengah tercekat yang entah sejak kapan menguping bersama dengan Sakura.

"Aku juga tak menyangka mereka akan berani melakukannya!" balas Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Anko ikut memerah. Oke, Ino dan Sakura adalah fujoshi tingkat akut dan sepertinya Anko mulai mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan salahkan aku! Kau yang napsu duluan, kan tadi?" Naruto kelihatannya tak mau disalahkan.

"Argh! Lupakan pertengkaran ini! Sekarang cari akal bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya!" jerit Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah frustasi.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku juga bingung!" balas Naruto yang tak bisa diharapkan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mau sampai ada orang lain yang melihatku seperti ini! Bisa rusak reputasiku di sekolah!" kata Sasuke yang benar-benar takut ketahuan. Anko semakin merah padam mukanya.

"Aku juga tidak mau ketahuan!" dengus Naruto dengan sebal, sejak tadi Sasuke memikirkan dirinya sendiri padahal mereka melakukannya berdua.

"Cepatlah Naruto! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku mulai kesakitan!" rintih Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Anko yang di luar sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya, otaknya benar-benar stress akut. Dia segera masuk untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan duo berandal itu.

BRAKK!

"CUKUP!" teriak Anko yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan guru dengan muka yang udah merah kayak kepiting rebus bersama Sakura dan Ino di belakangnya.

"Anko-sensei!" Naruto sama Sasuke langsung menoleh kaget ke arah Anko yang udah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu bersama Sakura dan Ino yang terkekeh geli. Anko melotot melihat keduanya, tapi tatapannya berubah jadi _sweatdrop_.

JRENG!

Gambar di _close_ _up_. Diperlihatkan Naruto dan Sasuke masang muka cengo ke Anko.

JRENG!

Lebih di _close_ _up_ tapi kali ini ke tangan Sasuke yang berada di dalam kotak pemilihan ketua Osis.

JRENG!

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang menarik baju Sasuke, berusaha membantu menariknya.

_Krik... Krik... Krik..._

"A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Anko masih dengan muka merah, tapi kali ini merah karena dia sempat salah paham dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak barusan.

"Sasuke berusaha mengambil selembar foto di dalam kotak ini. Dia salah memasukkan kertas!" jawab Naruto dengan polos dan kembali melanjutkan acara tarik-menariknya.

"Hanya foto?" tanya Anko bingung, Sasuke sama Naruto langsung manggut-manggut. Anko berjalan ke meja gurunya dan mengambil sebuah kunci dari sana. Kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri kotak tersebut.

_Klek..._

Dia membuka kotak tersebut dan begitu terbuka terpampanglah sebuah lembaran foto milik Sasuke dimana dia sedang tidur sambil memeluk bantal berbentuk buah tomat dengan ukuran jumbo. Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar foto itu dan langsung kabur dari sana di ikuti dengan Naruto yang terlupakan.

"Jadi semua itu karena foto?" tanya Anko masih dengan tampang cengonya.

"Benar sensei! Aku melihat Sasuke salah memasukkan kertas ke dalam kotak itu dan menyuruhnya mengambil di ruangan guru!" sambar Ino yang ternyata dia juga tau kejadian ini.

"Kami pergi dulu sensei!" Sakura dan Ino bergegas pamit dari ruangan itu.

"Heh... Jadi foto? Kupikir mereka... " Anko langsung duduk dengan lemas di bangku duduknya sambil geleng-geleng, kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran nista tadi. Ternyata tangan Sasuke tersangkut di dalam kotak dan tidak bisa mengeluarkannya, dia pikir...

TBC

* * *

Riku : Thanks for reading. Hope you'll enjoy it! Semoga bisa melepas stress atau malah jadi tambah stress? Sudahlah.


	4. Mulai dari dada!

Warning : T rate, Bahasa yang mungkin menjebak (?), alur gak jelas, short drabble.

Genres : Humor/Friendship.

Pairing : KibaXShino.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto, not mine.

Story by Riku for my twin and all reader, semoga bisa jadi pelepas stress dan terhibur.

Chapter 4

**Oh Boys!**

**(Aku Suka Dada!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Saat itu di sekolah tepatnya di dalam salah satu ruangan klub, terlihat ada dua orang pemuda. Yang satu pemuda berambut coklat dengan _tattoo_ segitiga terbalik berwarna merah yang menghiasai wajahnya dan yang satu seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kacamata hitam yang selalu bertengger mirip kayak tukang pijit *ditendang*. Kedua pemuda itu sedang saling terdiam tanpa suara, pemuda berkacamata yang biasa dipanggil Shino tampak merona kedua pipinya, sedangkan yang satu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ka-kau yakin mau melakukannya Kiba?" tanya pemuda bernama Shino itu yang akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara mereka.

"He? Sepertinya di dalam ada orang?" kata Konan sambil menempelkan telinganya di balik pintu. Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata segera melakukan hal yang sama seperti Konan.

"Iya!" jawab Kiba dengan mantap tanpa keraguan. "Tidak akan apa-apa, Shino! Tidak ada yang melihat," bisik pemuda itu dengan suara gonggongan (?) yang menggoda. Semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah temannya itu. Sedangkan para cewek yang sedang menguping ikut-ikutan merona.

"Tapi kalau ada melihat lalu ketahuan bagaimana?" tanya Shino yang tampak adanya keraguan di wajahnya.

"Bilang saja khilaf!" sambar Kiba dengan enteng.

"Wah, Kiba kejam. Gampang banget ngelesnya! Masa melakukan itu dibilang khilaf!" celetuk Sakura sambil geleng-geleng.

_Greb…_

Kiba membalikkan tubuh Shino ke hadapannya. Dia menggenggam erat kedua pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Percayalah padaku Shino, tidak akan ada yang tau. Kita jaga rahasia ini berdua, hanya kau dan aku… Bagaimana? Mau melakukannya?" kata Kiba yang berusaha meyakinkan Shino. Pemuda itu menatap Shino dengan tajam dan dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu… " jawab Shino sedikit malu-malu tak percaya kalau dia sendiri akhirnya mengiyakan kemauan Kiba.

"Tak kusangka, Shino juga mau!" Ino menjerit tertahan sambil menggigit dasinya sendiri.

"Nah, gitu dong! Sekarang ayo cepat sebelum ada yang melihat!" Kiba langsung tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan pegangannya tadi lalu berbalik ke arah depan.

"Tapi aku bingung harus mulai dari yang mana duluan?" balas Shino yang tampaknya kebingungan untuk menentukan pilihan.

"Shino bodoh! Gitu aja gak tau!" celetuk Sakura yang baru menyadari betapa dodolnya Shino itu.

"Argh! Mau mulai dari yang mana terserah, pokoknya buruan!" sambar Kiba yang tampaknya sudah tidak sabaran lagi.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan memulainya dari dada," kata Shino malu-malu dan kembali tampak semburat merah bahkan lebih jelas dari yang sebelumnya. Anak cewek di depan langsung _jawdrop_ mendengar perkataan Shino barusan.

"Ternyata seleramu seperti itu ya." Kiba langsung menyeringai begitu mendengar ucapan Shino barusan. "Tapi tak apa, aku juga suka dada kok!" timpal Kiba lagi yang ternyata memiliki selera yang sama seperti Shino. Mulut anak cewek di depan makin _jawdrop_ ke tingkat dua.

.

.

"Ini gawat! Kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berbuat hal itu di ruangan klub kita!" kata Konan yang otaknya udah macem-macem karena pembicaraan barusan.

"Benar juga! Ayo kita masuk dan suruh mereka menghentikannya segera!" balas Tenten yang paling maju duluan ke depan dan langsung buka pintu dengan penuh napsu.

BRAK!

Pintu dibuka paksa oleh Tenten. Shino dan Kiba yang berada di dalamnya langsung kaget melihat kelima perempuan yang masuk itu.

"Yah, ketauan deh! Kelamaan sih ngambil dada ayamnya! Keburu yang punya dateng, huh!" Kiba langsung menjerit kecewa sambil mendengus. Kemudian dia langsung keluar meninggalkan ruangan klub masak tersebut.

"Kiba tunggu aku!" Shino yang wajahnya masih merah langsung mengejar Kiba (alasan kenapa muka Shino merah, gara-gara dia malu, masa cowok sekeren dia nyolong makanan di ruangan klub masak?).

"Ja-jadi mereka tadi sedang membicarakan a-ayam yang kita bu-buat tadi... " kata Hinata yang menyadari kalau sejak tadi mereka salah paham.

_'Kupikir mereka macem-macem... '_ batin Ino, Sakura, Konan sama Tenten yang udah mikir aneh-aneh, ternyata mereka lagi ngincer dada sama paha ayam ck ck ck.

**TBC**

* * *

Riku : Selamat menikmati, semoga terhibur dan thanks for reading.


	5. Ternoda sudah

**Warning : T rate, alur gak jelas (buat lucu-lucuan doang), bahasa yang sesat.**

**Pair : Chapter ini SaiXNeji.  
**

**Genres : Humor/Friendship.  
**

**Disclaimer : Naruto cs milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**This story belong to Riku for all reader (especially my twin), smile and have fun when read it!  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Oh Boys!  
**

**(Ternoda sudah!)  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Malam minggu sudah menjadi kebiasaan buat Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menginap di rumah temannya secara bergiliran untuk mempererat tali persahabatan mereka. Malam ini mereka sepakat untuk menginap di rumah kediamaan Neji. Malam itu tidak banyak yang datang, hanya Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai saja karena yang lainnya berada dalam rangka belajar buat remed pada hari senin, tapi meski hanya berempat tetap saja suasana kamar Neji sangat gaduh, hal ini membuat Hiashi yang sedang menikmati acara drama dan Hanabi yang sedang belajar merasa terganggu. Kedua orang itu langsung pergi menuju kamar Neji yang ada di atas untuk memberi teguran maut biar mereka tidak berisik. Begitu sampai di atas ternyata sudah ada Hinata yang sepertinya sedang menguping.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Hiashi sambil menaikkan alisnya menatap heran pada putri cantiknya (cie elah) sedang menguping.

"Sssst... " hanya itu respon yang diberikana Hinata. Hiashi dam Hanabi yang penasaran langsung mengikuti jejak Hinata.

.

"A-aku tidak mau Neji!" terdengar suara Sai dari dalam kamar Neji dan sepertinya pemuda itu sedang berusaha menolak sesuatu.

"Enak saja tidak mau! Sekarang giliranku melakukannya, masa kau bilang tidak mau! Itu namanya curang!" dengus Neji yang kesal karena Sai seenaknya saja menolak padahal sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk melakukan hal 'itu' pada Sai dan dia sudah menunggu lama.

"Aku tak mau dinodai oleh mahkluk nista sepertimu!" jerit Sai yang sukses membuat wajah Hinata merah padam dan membuat Hiashi mimisan sambil menutup telinga Hanabi.

"Jangan lari Sai!" teriak Neji yang kemudian terdengar suara rusuh dari dalam kamar Neji.

"Se-sepertinya me-mereka sedang kejar-kejaran di dalam." Hinata sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Tangkap Sai!" Neji berteriak kembali menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke untuk menangkap Sai yang sepertinya memang sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari Neji.

.

"Hehehehehe kau sudah terpojok Sai!" Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memojokkan Sai di sudut tembok. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak berkutik, dia diam di tempatnya sambil berharap keajaiban akan menolongnya.

"Gyaaaa lepaskan aku!" terdengar jeritan suara Sai dari dalam. Hiashi langsung mimisan di tempat dan ambruk, Hanabi langsung gigit jari sedangkan Hinata makin merah aja mukanya kayak kepiting rebus. Sedangkan di dalam Sasuke dan Naruto sudah memegangi Sai yang berusaha meronta meloloskan diri, tapi cengkraman tangan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin kuat.

"Neji jangan mendekat! Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Sai makin berteriak histeris sambil menatap horror pada Neji yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kenapa Sai? Kau takut? Keadaan berbalik sekarang!" Neji berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar _seductive_ membuat kuping Hinata makin panas dan Hanabi udah terbang melayang mikirin yang macem-macem.

"Jangan! Jangan bagian ini! Huwaaaaa tidaaaak!" Sai kembali menjerit panik dan sepertinya teriakan pemuda yang terakhir itu dia seperti setengah terisak.

Hening sesaat...

Setelah teriakan itu keadaan begitu hening, tak ada yang bersuara. Sedangkan yang di dalam Sasuke dan Naruto menatap tidak percaya melihat keadaan Sai yang mengenaskan saat ini dengan Neji yang sedang berada di atasnya sambil terkekeh.

"Sa-Sasuke... Te-ternyata Neji itu... Sa-sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang me-mengamuk... " kata Naruto takut-takut sambil mengambil jarak mundur ke belakang menghindari Neji. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberi respon sebuah anggukan kecil dengan leher tercekat menahan napas.

"Hiks... Kau jahat Neji... Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku... Hiks... Sob... Sob... " terdengar suara tangisan Sai dari arah dalam. Hanabi dan Hinata langsung merasa bersimpatik. Hiashi yang pingsan langsung bangun lagi dan ikutan menangis karena merasa kasihan dengan 'kejadian' yang dialami Sai.

"Demi keadilan dan kebaikan kita harus masuk ke dalam dan menolong Sai!" kata Hiashi dengan semangat berapi-api yang membara. Dengan semangat empat lima pria paruh baya itu mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut (padahal gak dikunci tuh! Dasar sok aksi *gaploked*).

BRAK!

Dengan satu tendangan pintu itu roboh. Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung kaget dengan kemunculan mahkluk astral *dibakar*, maksudnya kemunculan Hiashi yang tau-tau nongol itu. Sedangkan Sai sepertinya masih menangis dipojokan sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Sai, sudahlah jangan menangis! Saya akan suruh Neji bertanggung jawab sudah menodaimu," kata Hiashi dengan bijak sambil mendekati Sai dan menepuk punggung pemuda itu yang masih terisak.

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku malu... " isak Sai yang mengatakan kalau dia merasa sangat malu.

"Sudah jangan malu, ayo jangan anak kecil seperti ini. Buka tangannya." Hiashi berusaha membujuk Sai untuk membuka tangannya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku malu!" balas Sai berusaha menahan tangannya.

"Buka!"

"Tidak!"

"Kubilang buka! Neji akan bertanggung jawab!"

Akhirnya setelah terjadi aksi tarik-menarik tangan Sai terlepas juga. Apa yang terjadi? Jreng jreng jreng! Hiashi langsung melompat kodok ke belakang pas melihat wajah Sai yang sudah hancur penuh coretan dengan nista.

"Ke-kenapa wajahmu Sai?" tanya Hiashi yang jantungnya nyaris copot sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka Sai yang sudah tidak jelas begitu bentuknya.

"Ini gara-gara Neji! Mukaku dicoret-coret, mana dia pakai spidol anti air lagi, bakalan lama nih hilangnya!" dengus Sai kesal dengan wajahnya yang sudah ternodai oleh coretan-coretan nista Neji.

"Siapa yang mulai duluan tadi? Wajahku juga sama!" balas Neji gak mau kalah yang mukanya juga sukses kecoret-coret sama Sai sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kukira Neji sudah menodaimu!" celetuk Hiashi dengan polosnya sambil memberitahukan dugaannya tadi.

"WHAT? AMIT-AMIT DEH!" balas Sai sama Neji teriak barengan. Enak aja mereka dikira macem-macem.

"Tadi tuh kami lagi main kartu, dan yang kalah dicoret pakai bedak. Tapi Sai nista pas giliranku kalah dia pakai spidol anti air, makanya pas dia kalah kubalas coret dengan spidol ini!" jawab Neji dengan nyolot memberitahukan kondisi mereka sebenarnya tadi.

"Oooooh... !" Hiashi, Hanabi sama Hanabi langsung ber 'ooooh' ria kayak paduan suara yang gagal ikut manggung. Hiashi langsung melengos dan bergumam 'kupikir akan segera dapat mantu' dan sukses didepak Neji berkat gumamannya itu. Hanabi sama Hinata langsung keluar dengan wajah kecewa ck ck ck.

**TBC**

* * *

Riku : Please smile and happy, semoga bisa melepaskan stress dan membuat kalian tersenyum ^_^V.


End file.
